Where You Belong
by Taylor0405
Summary: "On the floor...where you belong." The blonde added a second later, smirking. And without missing a beat, the dark-skinned beauty kneeled in front of her lover, her eyes trained on her girlfriend, intently awaiting her next instructions.


A little song called "Where You Belong" by The Weeknd has been stuck in my head for the past few months now, so it def is the inspiration for this story. Its kind of AU (they aren't vampires). Also this is my very first time writing smut on my own so in the words of our lovely Pam...I TRIED! So pleasefeel free to review! I'd appreciate it.

Disclaimer: Blah...Blah...I don't own them...blah.

* * *

Tara isn't allowed to speak or even think. Just watch and obey. It was a part of their agreement. One of their _rules_. Pam tells her what to do and she listens. Nothing more. It's all about pleasing Pam right now and Tara's focus should be on nothing but her.

The raven-haired woman is standing completely naked in front of her lover, except for a leather collar around her neck which is attached to a chain leash that Pam grips tightly in her hand. Another rule. During this play, Tara is nothing but Pam's property. Just her little play thing, her _puppy_ eagerly awaiting its Master's orders.

Before the tall blonde had come into her life, Tara was always about being in control. She'd grown up in an environment where she had none and she vowed that once she was old enough to make her own decisions she was going to be the only one. _No one_ was going to tell her what to do, what to say or how to act. Even in the bedroom she never once gave up that position of power. However after meeting the older woman all of that changed. She let her guard down and was able to see that being submissive to her lover, even if it were just on occasion, was something she would enjoy _immensely_.

After their sessions, the blonde woman would hold her dark-skinned lover, whispering sweet words of affection and appreciation into her ear. Cradling and cuddling Tara until she drifted off to sleep. It always amazed Tara how Pam could go from being so dominate and commanding to soft and gentle in just a matter of seconds. Tara couldn't help the small smile that crept across her face. _Yeah Pam was truly amazing_.

A firm yank of her collar brought the younger woman out of her thoughts. Dark brown orbs met blue ones that had darkened considerably from arousal. Her eyes dropped down to soft pink lips and Tara was tempted to have a taste but she stops herself. She hasn't been granted permission to do that just yet and it almost pains her to know she has to wait.

Pam notices the struggle behind her girlfriend's eyes and it only fuels her fire. Turning swiftly on her heels she begins to guide Tara further into their bedroom. She's wearing nothing but lace black panties and bra and Tara can't help but watch silently as Pam sways her hips ever so slightly as she walks.

Once she's made it to the bed, Pam takes a seat on the edge of it. Tara is of course still standing, not yet given an order to do anything else and the older woman smiles at her unprompted obedience. She takes a moment to take in Tara's beauty, raking her eyes over the strong frame of her lover.

Pam reaches up, placing her left hand on the collar around Tara's neck, stroking the leather for a few seconds before pulling gently on the D-ring. Her hand slid down lower, taking the younger woman's left breast in her hand and giving it a squeeze before flicking the already hard nipple. Tara's breath hitched in her throat but she said nor did anything else.

"Such a good puppy." Pam whispers the compliment.

Tugging on the chain leash, Pam spoke up. "On the floor..._where you_ _belong_." The blonde added a second later, smirking. And without missing a beat, the dark-skinned beauty kneeled in front of her lover, her eyes trained on her girlfriend, intently awaiting her next instructions. She unconsciously licked her lips, mentally preparing herself.

"Take them off…slowly." Pam spoke evenly, referring to her panties.

With slightly shaky hands, Tara began to remove the garment. She made sure her nails raked gently down the blondes thighs which managed to draw a light gasp from Pam.

After discarding the item off to the side, Tara returned her attention back to her lover and Pamela nodded, silently giving her permission to continue. The pads of her fingers ran smoothly up from her ankles, up her calves, over her knees, across her thighs. Leaning down the dark woman started at her ankles, placing soft kisses here and there as she drags her lips up Pam's leg. Occasionally letting her tongue drag over the sensitive skin, stopping to kiss, suck, nip, in certain spots.

Tara has fully immersed herself in the world of submission, becoming lost in solely worshiping the other woman. Once again a firm yank of her collar was used to get her back on track and she practically growled at being stopped before she was ready. "Enough." Pam stated sternly.

Making herself a bit more comfortable, the blonde leaned back on her elbows and scooted off the edge of the bed just enough to give her lover some room. She pulled on the chain leash, prompting her obedient lover to come closer.

Tara's eyes dropped down to the older woman's sex, and was completely mesmerized by what she saw. Pam was literally dripping wet and her scent made the dark-skinned girl dizzy. Leaning in she trailed her tongue along the other woman's thigh where some of her wetness had collected and moaned loudly at the taste. Flattening her tongue she licked Pam's sex from her opening up to her clit.

A low groan escaped the blonde's lips and Tara had to squeeze her thigh together to relieve some of the pressure. God she wanted to touch herself so bad but she knew she'd be in a world of trouble if she did. She quickly latched on her lover's clit, swiping her tongue back and forth, silently reveling in the sounds it was eliciting. Moving her attention lower she slips her tongue inside of Pam, angling herself so that she could push it in as deep as possible.

The blondes chest heaves, her moans loud and wanton. She tangles her hands in Tara's hair tightly as she grinds her sex onto the girls face. "_Fuck_…right there baby" She breathes. Her grip is strong but the pain only spurs Tara as she continues her duties.

It didn't take long for Pam to cum and when she did she wasn't shy about it. Profanities fell from her mouth and she called out lovers name as she bucked her hips against Tara's mouth. The young girl was sure their neighbors could hear her girlfriend but she didn't care, instead she mentally patted herself on the back for obviously doing her job very well. After a few moments Pam fell back against the bed with huff, riding the aftershocks of her orgasm.

However Pam's telltale sign of cumming didn't make Tara stop and seconds later she was languidly lapping at her girlfriend's sex. "Oh fuck. Stop…" Pam whispers softly. She wanted to continue but she could see that she was losing control and that was not what she wanted.

Sitting up slowly, she grasped Tara's hair in her hand and yanked it back. The dark woman gasped roughly at the action but met her lovers gaze. Pam stood up slowly, trying to regain her balance on her weak knees and tugs lightly on Tara's collar for her to stand too. "Come on, pup. Shower time." She says and a grin forms on Tara's face. Oh they were far from done.


End file.
